


Wanna be yours

by LovelyCrepe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyCrepe/pseuds/LovelyCrepe
Summary: A veces parece que las personas que más quieren son quienes más sienten que no merecen ser queridas y ese es precisamente el caso de Sugawara y Daichi.Algunos secretos son difíciles de guardar, especialmente los que vienen del corazón y cuando sabes que no serás correspondido.





	1. Secrets I have held in my heart

Y algún día tendré el valor para decirte que te quiero.

Son las palabras que me repito a mí mismo cada que lo veo, son como mi mantra para no caer en el desasosiego que me inunda siempre que lo veo a mi lado, sonriendo brillantemente, siendo esa persona fuerte que siempre se esfuerza por dar lo mejor de él.

Tal vez sólo soy un adolescente cegado por su primer amor, tal vez todas sus acciones mi cerebro las registra como algo más mágico de lo que realmente puede ser pero a mis ojos el verle es como presenciar una de esas obras maestras que son tan bellas que pueden considerarse etéreas, perfectas, dignas de ser compartido y admirado por el mundo. Y es que tiene todo lo necesario para ser apreciado: Aquella sonrisa que me dice que todo estará aun cuando en el fondo sienta que no, aquel par de ojos que por momentos reflejan la real esencia de una criatura que no es capaz de verse así misma con claridad; ese lunar bajo sus ojos que es como su marca registrada y que invita a ser besado en una tranquila noche de verano. Todo. Absolutamente todo de él.

Y todo junto forma aquel ser que conocemos como Sugawara Kõshi, mi mejor amigo y mi primer amor.

Pero, como aquellas obras maestras dignas de admiración, sólo existe en este mundo para que pueda ser apreciado, para observarle como un espectador fascinado sin nunca llegar a tocarle. Y la prueba fehaciente de ello es que ahora está ahí, frente a mí, durmiendo plácidamente mientras yo lo observo fijamente con tantos deseos que se desbordan de mi corazón y atacan mi mente. En mi mente nuevamente se dibuja rápidamente la fantasía de que estiro uno de mis brazos y puedo rozar con la yema de mis dedos aquella preciosa marca bajo su ojo.

Luego, a consecuencia de mi atrevimiento, él se despierta y en un principio me observa confundido pero, al ser tan intuitivo como es, notaría la intensidad de mi mirada y con ello mis sentimientos por lo que no será necesario decir palabra alguna de mi parte. También se detalla cómo se derrumban mis miedos y me confiesa que en realidad todo este tiempo he sido correspondido. Y finalmente, este corriente salón de clases y nuestros compañeros se desdibujan y ahora sólo estamos él y yo. Y esta sensación de vacío es reemplazada por la calidez en el corazón que provoca el dejar de sentir un amor unidireccional.

Sin embargo, sé que aquello es sólo parte de mis locas fantasías y esa premisa hace que es pequeña espina de amargura en mi corazón crezca cada vez más.

De pronto, un sonido me saca de mi ensoñación: Se trata de mi compañero de cabellos grisáceos, observándome confundido y algo somnoliento.

– ¿Te desperté? –Fue lo único que atiné a decir en medio de los fuertes y esperanzados latidos de mi corazón. Por un momento me creí aún en mi fantasía y con ello se desplegaron todos esos sentimientos relacionados con una posible confesión.

Sólo negó suavemente con su cabeza y luego bostezó.

– No. Sólo me desperté de la nada. Es algo que últimamente me pasa y no sé por qué. No te preocupes, Daichi.

– ¿Hay algo que te moleste y te haga despertarte así en la noche? –Pregunté en medio del vacío que se había posado en mi estómago.

Se mantuvo en silencio en lo que me pareció una eternidad hasta que al parecer algo en mi rostro le dio la confianza para hablar y abrir su corazón.

–Ahora que lo dices, sí. Sí hay algo que últimamente me tiene muy inquieto.

Y entonces, apareció aquella mirada que dejaba entrever un poco su lado más oscuro pero siempre presente en él aunque pocos puedan ser capaz de verlo. Lado que al principio no podía ser capaz de ver pero ahora es casi transparente para mí junto a su refrescante personalidad, otra razón para admirarlo más.

–Si quieres, no tienes que decírmelo. No te estoy presionando –Quise aclararle aunque por dentro me moría por saber de qué se trataba pero una vez más me hacía recordar mi papel como un espectador más de la perfecta obra que es mi amigo.

– ¿Alguna vez has deseado con todo tu corazón algo que tu cabeza te dice que no puedes tener? –Preguntó a lo que tuve que morder mi labio inferior con fuerza para evitar una seca sonrisa. A veces la ironía puede llegar a ser muy cruel.

Debido a ello, no respondí, dejándole espacio para que pudiese continuar y exteriorizar su preocupación.

–Existe algo que llevo tiempo queriendo. Bueno, más que algo es un alguien –Explicó mientras su mirada parecía perderse a mis espaldas, seguramente tratando de poner orden en sus palabras y poder expresarse bien. Un gesto que tenía cuando debía confesar una verdad algo incómoda-. Es alguien que desde hace un tiempo se ha colado en mis pensamientos. En un principio pensé que se trata de una admiración porque es una persona que sabe brillar con luz propia. Pensaba "Esta persona es tan deslumbrante que seguramente estoy encandilado por ese brillo. Nada más".

En ese momento se detuvo y su mirada volvió a posarse en la mía; tal vez esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte o para cerciorarse que le estaba escuchando.

Así que sólo asentí y le sonreí para darle ánimos. Debía mostrarme comprensivo y calmado a pesar de que mi interior era un desastre de sentimientos encontrados.

–Digamos que entiendo ese sentimiento pero no estamos hablando de mí ahora si no de ti. Por favor, continúa.

Tuve que agregar aquella oración porque podía notar cómo en sus ojos una pequeña chispa de curiosidad había aparecido y lo conocía para saber que luego iba a querer indagar sobre mi respuesta y perderíamos el hilo original de la conversación. Y no era el momento ni el lugar para tocar ese tema. Definitivamente era algo nada conveniente.

–Está bien.

Hizo aquel pequeño gesto con su labio inferior que formaba cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo pero al parecer decidió que lo dejaría pasar porque dejó ese asunto de lado y continuó con su monólogo.

– Luego he podido notar que no es sólo una admiración. Lo supe porque hay otras personas a quienes admiro pero no siento lo mismo. De hecho, esa admiración que he sentido por otros se queda corta cuando lo relaciono con el mar de cosas que provoca en mí el sólo ver su sonrisa -Y entonces aquella sonrisa que tan, tan... Tan él apareció. Sin embargo, este vez no impregnaba aquel sentimiento de tranquilidad de siempre porque además de destrozar mi corazón, cuando abrió los ojos pude ver un pequeño tinte oscuro en ellos, denotando que no era el único que sufría por un amor no correspondido.

Estuvimos un par de interminables segundos en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos. Por mi parte, sólo pensaba en que a pesar de tenerle a mi lado, la distancia entre nuestros corazones era muy grande.

– Gracias por escucharme -Fue su respuesta después de lo que parecieron unos eternos par de segundos–. No tienes idea del peso que me has quitado.

–No he hecho nada la verdad y no tienes que agradecerlo. Para eso somos los amigos -Fue mi genérica respuesta.

Si tan sólo supieras lo doloroso que seamos solamente eso.

Entonces, estiró su brazo y palmeó el mío.

–Te conozco y sé que algo te molesta, ¿Quieres decirme qué es? –Preguntó y en su rostro podía notar una real preocupación por mi bienestar, una de las cosas que más me gustaban de él.

–Te dije que entiendo ese sentimiento también: Tengo sentimientos por alguien pero creo que esa persona jamás me va a corresponder. Además de que sé que verle de esa manera está mal porque seré maldecido por quererlo así –Confesé, apartando mi mirada de la suya. En el fondo tenía miedo de que en mi rostro pudiese ver de quién hablaba.

Por ello, pude ver cómo su mano dejó de palmear mi brazo y en lugar de ello se movía hacia mi espalda y luego cómo su cuerpo se acercaba a mí, abrazándome. Sí, mi mejor amigo, el que sólo con mirarme provocaba que mi corazón se agitase, ahora me abrazaba.

Yo a modo de respuesta sólo pude rodear su torso con cierta torpeza. Y es que mi mente en estos momentos trataba de procesar todo: A pesar de que no era la primera vez que me abrazaba, esta vez dada la intimidad que nos ofrecía la noche y el estar los dos abriendo nuestros corazones le daba un toque excepcional, casi mágico.

No me importa si no sientes lo mismo que yo. Ya con tenerte en mis brazos en este momento es suficiente para que atesore este momento en mi corazón.

–Si esa persona no es capaz de corresponder tus sentimientos no deberías perder el tiempo en mirar en esa dirección –Fue su respuesta sobre mi hombro–. Mereces mucho más que un amor unilateral. Eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido y por eso creo que mereces a alguien al menos la décima parte de lo bueno que eres.

Mi abrazo se hizo más fuerte como una forma de calmar el enorme deseo que tenía de besarle. Quería besarlo, decirle que esa persona no sólo era la décima parte si no que era el doble o quizás el triple de la buena persona que yo era. Pero decidí callarme, porque este no era el momento ni el lugar para dejar salir cosas de mi corazón que podían ser poco convenientes y que al final pudiesen dañar este momento.

Por ahora, sólo disfrutaría de la calidez de mi mejor amigo, mi primer amor.

Porque algún día tendré el valor de decirte lo mucho que te quiero


	2. Perfect Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then I'm back in the dream,
> 
> I'm looking up at the ceiling,
> 
> It's such a beautiful feeling.
> 
> Going up

Los martes no eran más que un día difuso y rutinario en medio de la semana de Sugawara: Levantarse, alistarse para ir a la escuela, clases, práctica de voleibol y descansar para un nuevo día; todo en medio de las típicas conversaciones y acciones de un escolar en su último año de preparatoria. Así que en definitiva, los martes eran un día ordinario y común para él.

Sin embargo, ese martes de septiembre parecía que sería diferente: Para empezar, en las noticias habían advertido que llovería, pero ese día el cielo amaneció completamente despejado, casi como sonriéndole socarronamente a las personas del noticiero, retándolos a que lo intentaran de nuevo. Aquello lo tomó como una señal de que probablemente iba a ser un excelente día, o al menos eso quería pensar.

Por ello, esa mañana se cambió y arregló tranquilamente tarareando una canción que había escuchado por casualidad en la tienda del entrenador Ukai. Ese mismo optimismo le hizo decidir que él también retaría a las personas del clima y dejó de lado su paragua, para en lugar de ello guardar un pequeño libro de haikus que alguna vez le habían recomendado y el que sólo había ojeado un par de páginas, sintiendo que hoy tal vez era un excelente día para seguirlo.

Tal era su buen ánimo que continuó tarareándola cuando camino a la escuela se encontró con su mejor amigo Daichi, a quien recibió con una gran sonrisa como era su costumbre.

—Hola Suga —Fue su saludo acompañado de su siempre tono amistoso.

—Hola Daichi, ¿Qué tal tu noche? —Preguntó con ese tono afable tan característico de él, demostrando cómo realmente le interesaba la respuesta de su amigo. 

—Bien pero no creo que tan bien como la tuya. Pareces muy feliz, ¿Pasó algo bueno?

Como respuesta sólo negó con la cabeza y retomó su caminar hacia la escuela, viéndolo por el rabillo de vez en cuando.

—¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que despiertas muy alegre? —Respondió finalmente después de un par de segundo en completo silencio— Como si hubieses tenido un buen sueño que no recuerdas, pero el sentimiento quedó ahí. Así creo que me siento. 

En respuesta su amigo lo observó con un extraño gesto parecido al que siempre colocaba cuando estaba pensando detenidamente pero luego mutó a una rara sonrisa.

—Creo que he sentido eso alguna vez, pero no estoy seguro. Igual me alegro que estés de tan buen humor. 

Mientras sostenían esa conversación, ambos fueron conscientes cómo ahora eran un grupo de tres cuando Asahi se acercó a ellos y los saludó. Al igual que Daichi, notó la alegría de su amigo más bajo, la cual señaló apenas tuvo la oportunidad. Y de la misma forma que con el de cabellos azabache, la respuesta que recibió por parte de él fue ambigua.

La razón de su misterio es que además de las vibras positivas que había recibido por parte de tan buen día, sí había tenido un maravilloso sueño que le había inyectado su buen ánimo. La diferencia a su historia era que sí lo recordaba: Estaba en un lugar algo desconocido, parecido a un campo de flores de cerezo en primavera, pero aquello era irrelevante debido a que frente a él se hallaba la persona que en los últimos tiempos había despertado su atención y admiración a niveles tan inimaginables que era consciente de que esa pequeña chispa había crecido tanto que ahora era un sentimiento profundo, casi podía compararlo con el famoso primer amor adolescente. 

En su sueño, esa persona le correspondía con la misma intensidad y luego sonreía con complicidad mientras tomaba su mano sin decir una sola palabra, pero no era necesario porque en su mente todo era perfecto y bello de esa forma. Era como si ambos disfrutaran ese momento, felices de sus sentimientos mutuos y los incesantes latidos de su corazón los cuales parecían sincronizados. 

Siempre que recordaba ese sueño una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria se formaba en sus labios y esa vez tampoco fue la excepción, haciendo que despertara la curiosidad de sus acompañantes.

—¿Seguro que no lo recuerdas? —Preguntó el joven a su izquierda— Sonríes de forma extraña y sosprechosa. Como si hubiese algo que no nos estás contando. Y yo que pensé que nos contábamos todo.

—¿Tal vez? Quién sabe, Daichi. Vas a tener que adivinarlo —Respondió sin dejar ni un poco ese buen ánimo que mantenía plasmado en una pícara sonrisa.

—Ustedes dos a veces me hacen sentir como si fuera el tercero que sobra —Comentó de la nada el de cabellos castaños que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado, pero se mantenía desviando su vista entre ambos, como si estuviera analizando su lenguaje no verbal pero al mismo tiempo algo incómodo.

—Oh, ¿Acaso alguien está celoso? ¡También hay para ti, Asahi!—Respondió el de cabellos grises y golpeó las costillas del mencionado riendo en el proceso. 

El resto del camino a la escuela se pasó de forma borrosa en medio de sus temas de conversación habituales. Kõshi estaba feliz de que el asunto sobre su sueño había sido completamente olvidado. No es que no confiara en sus amigos o algo por el estilo; de hecho, ya Daichi sabía de sus sentimientos y lo apoyaba completamente, pero esto quería guardarlo sólo para él: Quería mantener ese secreto que suponía la confirmación de la profundidad de sus sentimientos. Quería mantener sus sentimientos en su corazón, guardado celosamente de los ojos ajenos. Porque para él era como un tesoro que merecía ser protegido.

Tal vez con la única que compartiría sus impresiones y sentimientos sería con su cómplice y compañero en el sueño, aun cuando esto sonaba muy improbable y algo que sólo ocurriría en una realidad alterna.

Al llegar a la escuela se encontraron con la primera prueba de que tal vez no era un martes perfecto: Debido a fumigaciones en la escuela, ese día no podrían usar el gimnasio y por tanto no podrían practicar. En un principio, la noticia apaciguó su buen ánimo hasta que finalmente se resignó y decidió seguir con su martes rutinario.

De esta forma, casi como la suave brisa que ahora comenzaba a chocar contra la ventana del salón, pasó una buena parte de su día escolar, el cual no fue para nada lo que esperaba que fuese: Había olvidado su tarea de matemáticas por lo que tuvo que improvisar y fue regañado por ello y de castigo le tocó hacer tarea adicional; en literatura les dejaron mucho que estudiar para la siguiente semana y definitivamente la cereza en el pastel fue cuando llegó el profesor Takeda a preguntarle cómo iba su estudio para su clase de preparación universitaria y luego recordarle lo importante que era el estudiara para alcanzar sus metas, como si no necesitara más presión acerca de su futuro y de su paso a la adultez. Tal vez el día de hoy de no llovió físicamente pero sí fue una jornada escolar gris.

Y él tan ingenuamente pensaba que hoy iba a ser un buen día. En lugar de esa alegría mañanera, ahora su mente estaba llena de sus compromisos escolares.

Estaba en medio de sus cavilaciones sobre todo lo que tenía que estudiar cuando sintió la vibración de su teléfono contra su bolsillo, notificándole que era un mensaje.

Al mirar el remitente, sus ojos se iluminaron y una pequeña e involuntaria sonrisa apareció.

Después de un día gris casi siempre puedes llegar a ver el arco iris y en ese momento tuvo la confirmación de dicha frase. Definitivamente hoy sí era un martes muy especial.

Rápidamente empacó sus cosas mientras se apresuraba a responder. Entonces, se levantó casi de un salto y caminó casi a las carreras, hasta que casi choca con alguien lo cual le hizo detenerse abruptamente y murmurar una incómoda disculpa. Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con que era Shimizu, quien parecía no molestarle en lo mínimo el abrupto contacto.

— Sugawara, ¿Ya te vas a casa? —Preguntó como si nada hubiese pasado mientras acomodaba sus gafas y sus libros, los cuales se habían desacomodado producto del tropiezo.

—Eh, algo así —Respondió aún un tanto avergonzado por su distracción—. Primero debo pasar por la biblioteca por un libro y pensaba quedarme ahí a estudiar un rato, tengo mucha tarea.

La joven de cabellos negros sólo asintió en respuesta y comenzó a caminar a la salida, no sin antes murmurar una despedida.

De pronto, se apoderó de él un deseo de ser sincero con ella, así como días antes lo había sido con Daichi. Sabía que la joven era alguien muy racional pero también con un corazón muy noble y puro por lo que no lo juzgaría.

—Kiyoko, ¿Vas de salida también? ¿Me dejas acompañarte? Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

La aludida nuevamente volvió a asentir y lo esperó antes de retomar su camino, en silencio, a espera de la pregunta por parte de su compañero de cabellos grises; él, por su parte, trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para darse a entender perfectamente y evitar algún malentendido. Finalmente, cuando doblaron en una esquina a dos calles de la escuela, suspiró y decidió mejor decir lo que viniera de su corazón sin darle tanta vuelta.

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? —Soltó, manteniendo la vista al frente para evitar sentirse más torpe.

—Creo que una vez hace un año —Respondió la joven pensativa, casi como estuviese recordando tiempos pasados, incluso un pequeño brillo apareció en su rostro.

—Entonces, ¿Fue tu primer amor? ¿Te confesaste? ¿Cómo se sintió? ¿Fue correspondido?

En lugar de responder sus preguntas, la joven se detuvo y lo observó con una disimulada curiosidad.

—Sugawara, ¿Estás enamorado de alguien? Bueno, creo que esa no sería la pregunta: Mas bien, ¿Quieres confesarte?

—Algo así. Sé que me gusta mucho esta persona, pero no sé si debo confesarme. Por un lado, su compañía me hace muy feliz, aunque creo que me he vuelto ambicioso porque cuando estamos juntos quiero más, lo que hace que me sienta algo incómodo. Por otro lado, me trato de convencer de que es lo único que puedo aspirar porque estoy casi seguro que no me corresponde y entonces una vez le diga perderé esto poco que tengo porque obviamente no me va a aceptar y se alejará de mí. Así que no sé a qué lado hacerle caso: Si a mi ambición o a mi prudencia y es lo que me hace sentirme con muchos conflictos.

Su voz tembló ligeramente al final. Esos deseos que llevaba sintiendo por fin estaban siendo expresados en palabras y eso lo hacía sentirse un tanto vulnerable aun cuando con la persona que estaba frente a él era alguien que sabía que jamás lo juzgaría o se burlaría de él.

—¿Puedo opinar? —Preguntó por fin de un par de segundos en silencio hasta que recibió un gesto afirmativo de su parte— Pienso que tú mismo te respondiste: Lo que recibes ahora no te es suficiente y quieres más y siempre vas a querer más porque a fin de cuentas dicen que el amor es así: Te hace querer siempre estar con esa persona de forma un tanto egoísta. Pienso que deberías decirle porque si no lo haces sólo seguirás sufriendo lentamente. Si no te corresponde, al menos puedes seguir adelante con tu vida, ¿No crees? A veces hay que hacer una apuesta grande aunque sepas que tal vez lo pierdas todo.

Entendía las palabras de Kiyoko y estaba seguro que tenía razón; sin embargo, no podía evitar que el miedo se apoderara de él de sólo pensar en un posible rechazo y ausencia de su recientemente persona favorita en su vida. Por tanto, decidió que mejor pensaría ese tema en la noche y ahora centraría su atención en las actividades escolares de la tarde. Incluso si lo posponía un poco más no le molestaba, tal vez hasta el día de su graduación decidiría qué hacer.

Así que al llegar a la esquina en donde sus caminos se separaban, se despidió de la joven de forma respetuosa y agradeció por sus sabias palabras y preocupación por él antes de comenzar a caminar con cierta rapidez. Quería llegar lo más pronto posible.

Cuando frente a él se alzaba la biblioteca y a un lado la persona con quien había acordado verse, disminuyó su velocidad y esta vez comenzó a caminar con paso despreocupado aunque se podía notar en su mirada un pequeño brillo, que evidenciaba lo emocionado que se encontraba.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? Lo siento. Tenía que terminar un par de cosas en la escuela y luego acompañé a una amiga a la salida —Fueron sus palabras apenas lo tuvo cerca. 

En respuesta la persona sólo hizo un pequeño sonido fingiendo estar indignado.

—Pensé que me habías plantado, algo para nada educado, Sr. Refrescante. Y yo que dejé de estudiar con alguna chica linda por ti.

—Por un momento pensé en todas las veces que Iwaizumi-san ha dicho que eres una basura y mala persona así estuve tentado a no venir —Bromeó, decorando su rostro con una burlona sonrisa y a continuación caminó sin esperar a su acompañante, quien lanzó un bufido molesto por su respuesta.

Evidentemente Sugawara Kõshi jamás dejaría plantado a Oikawa Tooru. De hecho, si le pidiera que lo acompañara al extremo más recóndito de Japón él se presentaría sin importar qué necesitaría. Después de todo, la idea de pasar el tiempo con el joven era su actividad favorita seguido del deporte que cruzó sus caminos.

Con ese pensamiento en su mente, llegó hasta el pasillo que estaba más cercano a las mesas de estudio y se sentó en una de las más apartadas. El joven de cabellos castaños lo siguió y se sentó frente suyo a la par que dejaba su maleta en la mesa y sacaba un libro.

—Hoy estás un poco más cruel de lo usual, Suga-chan.

—¿Lo soy? ¿O de pronto tú estás más sensible de lo usual? —Comentó tratando de sonar relajado al tiempo que su vista se centraba en su maleta y luego en su cuaderno, tratando de esa forma ocultar la extrema curiosidad que sentía por la vida del más alto— ¿Te volvieron a terminar por ser un loco del volley o qué?

No obtuvo respuesta por un par de segundos por lo que levantó la mirada pero entonces el de cabellos más oscuros habló.

—¡Claro que no! En realidad, hoy se me declararon. Y sí, es muy normal pero esta vez fue muy raro: Fue un chico y además me regaló esto.

Entonces, sacó de su maleta un pequeño libro blanco con un intrincado diseño de floral y cuyo título indicaba que se trataba de una colección de haikus.

—¿Confesarse con un libro de haikus? Eso sí es muy raro. Algunos son un poco extraños o confusos.

—Lo mismo pensé, pero no acaba ahí. Escribió esto en la primera página.

Le pasó el libro para que él mismo leyera una pequeña frase escrita en una caligrafía bastante esmerada, denotando el esfuerzo que le había puesto la persona que se estaba confesando.

 

_"Los haikus se usan para expresar el cúmulo de emociones que sientes en un fugaz momento, justo cómo me siento cuando te veo sonreír. Espero que te guste."_

 

El joven de cabellos grises sintió un pequeño vacío en lo profundo de su estómago a medida que iba leyendo, sintiendo como los sentimientos negativos que tanto intentaba no tener se apoderaban de él. También sintió la atenta mirada de Oikawa sobre él por lo que usó toda su fuerza para no demostrar su sentir actual.

—Vaya, es un romántico tu admirador —Comentó mientras sentía como su voz había adquirido un extraño tono—. Lo que no sabía era que también le atraías a los hombres.

—Eso no es importante, Suga-chan. Nunca me ha interesado el género de una persona cuando me fijo en alguien, especialmente en su vibra.

—Entonces, ¿Te gustó? ¿Qué le dijiste?

— ¡Ese no es el asunto! Lo importante es que fue un gesto interesante y original. Algo propio de una persona creativa y romántica, ¿No te parece? ¿No te gustaría que alguien se te confesara de esa manera? Digo, con un libro y todo eso.

—No lo sé, es algo raro —respondió dejando escapar un poco esa ambición que sentía cada que estaba con él y suspiró tratando de sonreír—. Así que te gustó su confesión. Seguro le dijiste que sí, ¡Felicidades Oikawa! Aunque se me hace algo cursi y bastante presuntuoso de parte de él hacerlo con frases de otras personas.

—¿Qué tiene de malo ser cursi? Si te gusta alguien quieres serlo. No pensé que irías a decir algo así de amargado, Refrescante.

—Y yo no pensé que alguien podría conquistarte con la palabrería de alguien más.

Entonces ambos callaron. A pesar de que su tono parecía burlón y bromista, Sugawara se sentía un poco dolido y molesto. Después de todo, no le hacía nada de gracia ver que alguien más fue capaz de cautivar a su persona especial; de verdad, había intentado dejar a un lado su lado egoísta pero no lo podía evitar. Quería decirle que él con sus palabras podría haberlo hecho mejor.

Decidió entonces dejar a un lado el libro y centrarse en su tarea con la esperanza de calmarse. Tampoco quería ver el rostro de Oikawa y dejarle ver lo mucho que le había afectado esa conversación.

—Oye Suga-chan —Pronunció en voz baja pasado un par de minutos en los cuales estuvo extrañamente callado —. Escucha este:

 

_En mi corazón_

_habita una única persona_

_ciruelo invernal._

 

Por su parte, el joven alzó la mirada y por un momento sus ojos se enfocaron en el par de cafés frente suyo, haciendo que su rostro se ruborizara por la combinación de aquellas palabras y la eterna intensidad de su mirada. Sabía que no pero por alguna razón sintió como si esas palabras fuesen hacia él pero desechó rápidamente esa idea por su sanidad mental.

—Espera, ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Fue un haiku? —Preguntó volviendo a girar su mirada y con voz claramente afectada.

—Así es, ¿No te parece interesante? Es uno de los poemas. Mira.

Volvió a extenderle nuevamente el libro para que lo viera. Entonces, Kõshi, leyó aquel poema y luego su mirada bajó hasta el siguiente y, en un arrebato de libertad, levantó la mirada y observó fijamente al joven. 

 

_A nadie puedo_

_confesar mis deseos,_

_de hilos embrollados._

 

Oikawa rió un poco y esta vez fue él quien bajó la mirada.

—Tienes razón. Sí es un poco cursi y presuntuoso.

—Como tú, ¿No? —Y antes de ser interrumpido por el contrario continuó— Esto de los haikus me hizo pensar que tal vez tengo talento para declamarlos.

Comentó en modo de broma y volvió a recitar otro de los poemas. Esta vez lo hizo con voz nasal y moviendo sus manos, exagerando un poco sus gestos y luego sonrió avergonzado.  

Por su parte, el más alto prácticamente le quitó el libro de las manos y negó con la cabeza, asegurando que lo había hecho terriblemente mal y seguidamente él declamó otro, pero usando una voz de un anciano y con movimientos bruscos.

Y entonces comenzaron cada quien a recitar algún poema de los ahí escritos mientras intentaban diferentes voces y poses, todas exageradas o chistosas. Luego, continuaron con algunos inventados por ellos mismos.

Así pasó su tarde de estudios en medio de bromas, declamaciones y alguno que otro consejo en sus pequeños momentos de seriedad: Oikawa resultó ser muy bueno explicando física y química mientras que Sugawara resultó ser bueno en literatura e inglés. "Qué bueno. Al menos un armador en Karasuno es inteligente" había comentado por un momento el capitán de Seijo, ganándose un pequeño golpe por parte de su compañero de estudio y causando que les llamaran la atención por ser tan escandalosos. 

Para cuando salieron de la biblioteca, ya estaba algo avanzada la noche. Las estrellas habían desaparecido en medio de mantos de nubes que se alzaban imponentes en el cielo, augurando que tarde o temprano llovería.

—Tal vez no fue buena idea retar al clima —expresó en voz alta el joven armador de Karasuno al tiempo que un par de gotas caían sobre su mejilla y en respuesta a ello arrugaba un poco la frente.

—Eso no parece propio de ti, Chico Refrescante —Respondió en broma y entonces sacó de su mochila un paragua, el cual abrió y lo colocó entre los dos—. Podemos ir caminando juntos. Igual no tengo prisa por llegar a casa y te ves tan pálido que seguro te enfermas muy fácil.

Ambos retomaron su camino al tiempo que la lluvia iba a avanzando, haciendo eco en algunas de las pocas palabras que intercambiaban ambos.

Kõshi durante todo el trayecto se sintió la persona más afortunada del mundo: El estar juntos y conversar hacía que algo tan común como caminar a casa bajo la lluvia cobrara un sentido mágico y magnífico: Las gotas sobre el pavimento era como el acompañamiento musical de ese momento y también el cómplice que los ayudaba a desconectarse de los demás a su alrededor; la voz de Oikawa y sus risas eran los efectos especiales del momento y el poder ver su perfil de cerca el protagonista principal. Su martes cada vez iba mejor.

Pero como todo, este momento debía llegar a su fin y fue precisamente cuando ambos llegaron a la esquina en las que sus caminos se separaban. 

—Deberíamos organizar más tardes de estudios. No es que vayas a ir a los nacionales y entonces tendrás mucho tiempo para estudiar y así podrás entrar a la universidad —Fueron las palabras dichas con ese aire de arrogancia propio del capitán de Seijo.

—Hm, me parece que ese con tiempo de sobra serás tú y supongo que lo necesitas, ¿No? Después de todo quieres entrar a estudiar medicina.

—Ten un poco más de fe en mí. Llevaré a mi equipo a los nacionales y al tiempo entraré a estudiar medicina a Tõdai. Podrás felicitarme el día que nos encontremos en el campus.

—Veo que te gusta volar muy alto. Espero que logres lo de entrar a medicina porque evidentemente no irás a los nacionales. Sólo un equipo puede ir y esos seremos nosotros.

—Te tienes mucha confianza tú también, Suga-chan. Deberíamos apostar: Si nosotros vamos a los nacionales, harás todo lo que yo diga por un mes. Pero si por un milagro, ustedes llegan a ir, haré todo lo que tú digas por un mes, ¿Trato?

El aludido sólo rió por la ocurrencia y estiró su mano para estrechar la ajena y sonreír como sólo él sabía hacer, aun cuando en el fondo en sus ojos se veía un pequeño toque de maldad.

—O mejor hagamos esto: Si gano me presentas a tu nuevo novio el escritor.

Oikawa sólo rió falsamente y su espalda pareció enderezarse de repente.

—Oh, ¿Para qué quieres conocerlo? Es mío. Yo lo vi primero.

—Así que le dijiste que sí... No pensé que caerías por algo así. 

—Cualquiera lo haría. Digo, es bonito que te digan cosas así, ¿No te gustaría que alguien te dijera que esa fugaz sonrisa que tienes es tan refrescante que despierta muchos sentimientos positivos en los demás? ¿O que tu lunar decora de forma muy bonita tu rostro?

Esas palabras lo tomaron desprevenido. Por ello, enmudeció, casi como si su mente hubiese hecho cortocircuito y ahora le jugaba malas pasadas. Incluso detuvo sus pasos y miró al contrario con sorpresa.

Su silencio no pasó desapercibido por su interlocutor porque pasados unos segundos viró su cuerpo para poder verlo de frente, causando que bajara su mirada a la par que sentía como un calor bastante conocido ahora se asentaba en su rostro, haciéndole enrojecer levemente. Y el hecho de que nuevamente estaba esa mirada intensa en esos ojos cafés.

—Suga-chan, ¿No te parece que a veces una sonrisa puede causar tantas emociones en una persona al punto de que por fin esas extrañas palabras de otras personas por fin cobra sentido?

De pronto algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

 

> _" ... Se usan para expresar el cúmulo de emociones que sientes en un fugaz momento, justo cómo me siento cuando te veo sonreír"._
> 
> _"Nunca me ha interesado el género de una persona cuando me fijo en alguien, especialmente en su vibra"._
> 
> _"...¿No te gustaría que alguien se te confesara de esa manera? "  
> _
> 
>  

"Esto debe ser un sueño" pensó luego de recordar todas y cada una de esas palabras que había expresado anteriormente Oikawa. No tenía que ser muy inteligente para notar entonces que dichas frases aparentemente sin sentido en realidad eran sutiles señales que le había dado.

 

_Noche cerrada,_

_Incierta... Llegas tú._

_Se hace la luz._

 

Su voz tembló un poco con cada palabra, al igual que sus manos. Porque con cada una de ellas quería decirle a Tooru todo lo que su corazón quería expresar y hasta ese momento no había podido por miedo. 

"Lo que recibes ahora no te es suficiente y quieres más. Siempre vas a querer más" le había dicho Kiyoko y tenía toda la razón porque con lo que había pasado hoy le había quedado claro que no iba a ser capaz de callar sus sentimientos, que sin importar el resultado debía decirle cómo hace tiempo lo admiraba por su entereza y habilidades y luego lo conoció personalmente y esa admiración hacia Oikawa, el capitán de Seijoh y jugador talentoso, fue mutando hasta llegar a lo que es ahora: Un gran cariño hacia Tooru, el chico de tercer año con muchos sueños y con una ética de trabajo duro y esfuerzo que lo maravillaba.

Al terminar, mantuvo su mirada clavada en el suelo. No era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos y al parecer él tampoco porque igualmente se abstuvo de decir palabra alguna. 

Pero entonces, el silencio fue interrumpido con un par de palabras que jamás esperaría escuchar fuera de sus sueños.

—Suga-chan, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Cla-claro, dime.

—¿Puedo besarte?

—Pero estamos en mitad de la calle. Alguien puede vernos.

—Si nadie pudiera vernos, ¿Tu respuesta cambiaría?

El joven de cabellos grises asintió levemente mientras su respiración se hacía más pronunciada. No sabía qué estaba pasando y poco le importaba, ¡Estaba viviendo su mayor fantasía desde hace un par de meses!

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la sensación de una fría mano sobre su barbilla y cómo era empujada hacia arriba. Rápidamente miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que Oikawa se había agachado un poco y descendido el paraguas de tal forma que sus rostros se perdían bajo el mismo. Fue entonces que sonrió complacido y terminó por levantar su rostro para poco a poco acercar sus labios a los del más alto en un par de segundos que, aunque parecieran eternos en un principio, la anticipación y emoción de ambos en esos momentos hacían de la experiencia sencillamente sublime.

La hermosa culminación de dicho momento fue cuando sus labios se juntaron en un suave y tímido beso. No era el primero de ninguno de los dos, pero aún así fue una experiencia casi surreal. O tal vez ambos estaban tan cegados por ese cariño propio del amor en la adolescencia que aquello hacia todo el doble de bello.

En todo caso ese corto beso fue suficiente para que al separarse ambos sonrieran ampliamente y luego siguieran con su camino a casa, con Sugawara llevándose el paragua de Oikawa y este corriendo rápidamente a resguardarse debajo de algún techo.

En su camino solo a casa, el joven de cabellos grises sonreía tímidamente mientras hacía una recapitulación de todos los acontecimientos del día.

Vaya manera de convertir un martes rutinario en uno mágico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí. Ahora mismo hay OiSuga pero si ven los tags es un fic DaiSuga. Paciencia~
> 
> Sólo quería sacar un poco de mi OTP y además que, ¿No sería muy fácil y predecible que el chico hubiese sido Daichi?

**Author's Note:**

> Si soy sincera, apenas tengo una ligera idea de cómo irá todo a partir de aquí. Quiero ir descubriendo poco a poco en qué se va convirtiendo esta idea que tuve hace un par de meses.


End file.
